Day by Day
by WNG
Summary: Flashes of their friendship; from the beginning. WIKTT Challenge. SS/HG
1. Day by Day

__

Disclaimer:I am not JK Rowling and am not profiting by writing this story. No trademark infringement is implied nor intended. It is written for purely entertainment purposes.

A/N:This is my response to the "Getting to Know You" challenge at WIKTT.

Challenge requirements and URL are in Chapter Six. Enjoy!

"Day by Day"

By: WNG

( WiNyGo@hotmail.com )

__

Part One:

Good Luck and Goodbye

****

May 1998

It was the day she had both looked forward to and dreaded for the past six years. In a matter of hours, Hermione Granger would be a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

All tests and assignments had been turned in. Hermione and her fellow seventh years had had a week to relax and enjoy their scholarly freedom. She currently stood alone by the lake. There were no actual thoughts running through her head; she just wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of the Gryffindor common room.

Seamus and Lavender had decided to throw a party for the graduating Gryffindor class. The excited chatter and laughter had given Hermione a headache. In fact, much of the Gryffindor class had given her headaches at one point or another.

Watching over Harry and Ron, trying to make sure they stayed out of trouble…

Tutoring Neville and protecting him from the Potions Master…

Just living in the same dorm room with Lavender and Parvati had given Hermione a constant headache. Migraines on some occasions.

She chuckled at that thought. But she wished the girls (as annoying as they may be) the best in the future. Her future was already set: the following week after graduation, she would be meeting with Agent Bode at the Department of Mysteries. With Voldemort still on the loose, very few graduates would attend University in the fall. The war effort needed them immediately.

Hermione sighed. She had been looking forward to having a higher education. _Not the end of the world though. I could always go after he's gone…_

"'Mione!"

She whipped her head around to look at the newcomer. 

"Hello Harry."

Harry walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a light hug.

"C'mon love. We have to start getting ready for the ceremony."

With Harry's arm still around her shoulders, Hermione could only say, "I'm going to miss being here, Harry."

A small squeeze in agreement was the only reply she received.

********

Almost four hours later, a newly graduated Hermione Granger walked over to the group of teachers assembled at the back of the Great Hall. 

"Professor McGonagall?"

Professor McGonagall set down her drink and collected Hermione in a warm hug. Pulling back enough to look at her face, she said, "My dear, we are so proud of you. Congratulations and all of us look forward to hearing of your accomplishments in the future."

Hermione looked behind her Head of House's shoulder to see many teachers nod their head in agreement. 

"Thank you Professor… I… just thank you for everything."

McGonagall smiled and moved out of the way for Professor Vector to say goodbye to one of her favorite students. 

After shaking the hand or giving a hug to nearly every teacher she had had, Hermione found herself in front of her Potions teacher.

Severus Snape regarded the witch in front of him for a moment before holding out his hand.

Hermione shook it lightly and he held on briefly. 

"Miss Granger. Good luck in the future."

With a courteous nod and a dramatic sweep of his robes, Snape took leave to Merlin knows where.

********

Not long after, Hermione's breath was knocked out of her by Harry and Ron running full speed into her. 

"Oof… guys. What was that for?"

Pulling the three into an awkward three-way hug, Harry said, "We're free… we're free!"

Ron chimed in with, "No Potions! No Divination! No more tests and essays! Thank the Gods we're free!"

The ex-Gryffindor Three laughed and hugged each other…

It was the start of the future for them.


	2. Cupa Joe

__

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and am not profiting by writing this story. No trademark infringement is implied nor intended. It is written for purely entertainment purposes.

A/N: Please send all comments to _WiNyGo@hotmail.com__ or leave a review. I'd love to get some helpful suggestions. Thanks!_

"Day by Day" 

__

Part Two:

Cupa Joe

****

December 2000

"Okay then Miss. Your total comes out to 14 Galleons, six Sickles and ten Knuts."

Hermione Granger winced at the price but handed over the coins anyway. The gift she was buying was worth the cost. This year for Christmas, Hermione would be giving Harry an entire owl care kit including a new gleaming silver cage, grooming products and food for Hedwig. With Harry always working, he had mentioned he felt guilty about the lack of attention he was giving his familiar. Besides, this was a welcome change to any type of Quidditch related present.

It had been almost two and a half years since the Gryffindor Three had graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione had gone to train as an Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. Like most other males their age, Ron and Harry had gone for the MoM's auror training program. Six years had past since Voldemort had been restored to his body… only now did there seem to be a good chance that Voldemort and his Death Eaters would lose the war.

Hermione shook her head as if to discard this thought. _No time to think about that Granger… you've still got some shopping to do._

The previous Christmas had passed with almost no notice. Voldemort's attack on Hogsmeade the day before had dampened everyone's spirits. _Not this year though_, thought Hermione. _Think happy thoughts. Think Christmasy thoughts._

********

__

Hmm… Intermediate Potions, Beginner's Hexes and Curses, One Hundred Ways to Make Your Parents Do What You Want Them To…

Severus Snape chuckled at the last title. Plucking the book off the shelf and making his way to the registers, he thought, _Rhoswyn is going to hate me_. 

Much like Hermione, Severus was also Christmas shopping. With this book, we was finally done with his nieces and nephew. Now he had to find something that would appease his sister… hopefully an item which would make her forget the book he was currently buying for her daughter.

__

Dysfunctional as always in the Snape family…

The child working the registers was too slow for Severus' taste. He reminded him of several of his students… in fact, this one could be an ex-pupil of his.

"Could you hurry it up boy? I do not wish to be here all day."

The boy jumped at the soft growl from Severus and hurriedly placed the book into a bag. Severus snatched the bag, and with a severe glare, left the building.

As soon as he opened the door, the frigid London wind hit him in the face. Gathering his packages closer and bundling up a bit, he started walking south on Diagon Alley. 

********

Walking directly towards Severus was Hermione. The wind was in the opposite direction for her and causing too many problems for her liking. Somehow, her hair had escaped its customary bun and was currently in her eyes; blocking her view. With both of her hands full of packages, she could do little more then pray she didn't run into anybody.

**__**

SLAM

… apparently she didn't pray hard enough …

All of Hermione's things dropped to the ground along with the packages belonging to whoever she had bumped into. 

"Oh I'm so sorry… this bloody weather… please let me help you."

Both people bent down to retrieve their things. Hermione grasped a small bag from Flourish & Blotts which she extended towards the man crouched in front of her. "I believe this is yours Sir."

"Thank you Miss Granger."

Hermione gasped at the shock of finding herself face to face with her old Potions professor. He didn't appear angry, only a tad annoyed and perhaps amused. "H-Hello Professor Snape. Fancy bump-- meeting you here."

There was a hint of a smile then he stood up, reaching down to offer her a hand up. "My apologies Miss Granger, I was not paying attention to my surroundings."

"Oh it's all right Professor. I…" Hermione didn't quite know what to say. She was half frozen and standing in the middle of Diagon Alley conversing with Snape of all people! Severus raised an eyebrow at her interrupted sentence. Shivering a little, Hermione looked up and asked, "Professor. Would you like to join me for some coffee? I'm absolutely freezing."

Severus pondered this for a second or too. He was cold as well: a telltale redness was creeping up on his usually pale cheeks from the biting wind. A hot coffee would feel good right now; besides, he needed to organize all of the packages again.

"Lead the way Miss Granger."

********

What had been intended by both parties to be a one-cup conversation quickly turned into four or five. After discussing their jobs, shared acquaintances and current life at Hogwarts, talk turned to Christmas.

"I abhor the holiday season. Purchasing gifts, spending hard earned money on things that will lose their owner's interest within the week. I see no point in it anymore."

Hermione set her mug down and looked Severus straight on.

"Well thank you for that Christmas cheer Mr. Scrooge."

"Ah. A Dickens fan are you Miss Granger?"

"Please, call me Hermione."

With that, discussion turned to books and literature. Two or three cups later, Hermione pulled out a tiny package she had bought earlier that day. It was a small leather bag apparently and Snape couldn't begin to guess the contents lying within.

"Did you reduce that, or is it really that small?"

Hermione smiled and took the miniature book out of its case. "No Professor. It's really that small." 

She handed it to him to examine it. The book was no longer then his index finger and no thicker than a few pieces of parchment. Opening the cover, he couldn't read the tiny script inside. "Who do you intend to give this to Miss Granger? A fairy sprite?"

"It's Hermione. And no… it's for Arthur Weasley. Watch."

With that, she pulled out her wand and tapped the first page. After a few seconds of silence, a voice could be heard reading. Snape looked puzzled so Hermione elaborated. "It's a collection of Muggle writings and poetry. Every time it is tapped, a new story will be read. No story is read twice unless asked." As she took the book back from Severus, she laughed. "I figured it would keep him busy for a few days."

As Severus took a sip of his coffee, he laughed with her. "A few days Hermione? I believe the Weasley clan will be without their father for weeks at least."

********

As darkness crept over London, the couple sat nursing their last cup of coffee. Having spent the last few hours conversing, Hermione felt relaxed and comfortable in the presence of her former teacher. She smiled at the thought of the two of them becoming friends.

After finished his coffee, Severus stood up. "Well Hermione. I'm afraid I must take my leave. Thank you for your company though… I must say I enjoyed it."

Hermione held out her hand and he shook it formally. "As did I Professor Snape. I w-"

"Severus."

She startled at the interruption. "Excuse me?"

Severus smiled slightly and continued, "I believe that we should be able to converse on a first name basis."

"Agreed… Severus. I was wondering if I might be able to get in contact with you later? I could find those books I was talking about and have you read them."

Severus adjusted his cloak and gathered up his things. "Very well. I believe you know where to locate me?"

At her nod, he shook her hand again and said, "Until next time then. Good day Hermione."

"Good day Severus."

She watched out the window as he walked down the road. Finishing her own coffee and gathering her things, Hermione felt that she had received a present somewhat early. A new friend was always hard to come by.

Leaving with a smile, Hermione Granger apparated to her warm home.


	3. Voice of Reason

__

Disclaimer:I am not JK Rowling and am not profiting by writing this story. No trademark infringement is implied nor intended. It is written for purely entertainment purposes.

A/N: Please send all comments to _WiNyGo@hotmail.com__ or leave a review. I'd love to get some helpful suggestions. Thanks!_

"Day by Day"

Part Three:

The Voice of Reason

****

May 2003

"Hello old man."

Severus looked up from his parchment covered desk into the playful eyes of Hermione Granger. He smiled and moved to give her a quick hug.

"Hello Hermione. How goes life with you?"

She shrugged and perched herself on one of the student desks. "Work keeps me busy. Perhaps a little too busy. But that's not really new."

"No not really." Severus gave her a mock glare and made a few comments about workaholics. 

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black old man."

Severus shrugged as well and replied, "Old age doesn't necessarily mean wisdom my dear."

"Now you're sounding like the Headmaster, Severus."

"Merlin forbid. I would never have come up with the feather-brained idea that he has for today."

She smiled and decided to tease him. "Oh, you're not looking forward to the party Severus?"

Not for the first time in her life, or in their friendship, Hermione found herself on the receiving end of the Potions Master glare.

********

"Today, we celebrate!" Numerous cheers and applause followed Albus Dumbledore's introduction. "For the past eight years, the Wizarding World and Muggle alike has felt the wrath and destruction of Voldemort and his allies. We gather here today to celebrate his downfall and the restoration of peace to our world once more!"

A thunderous applause rose up after his words.

Raising both of his hands to quiet the crowd, Dumbledore continued his speech. "Looking around you, you should recognize most if not all of the people around you. It has long been a custom of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to hold Alumni reunions. With the threat of Voldemort in our midst, we have had to delay these meetings… but no more. So without further ado, I welcome back to Hogwarts, the graduating classes of 1995 through 2002! Now eat, enjoy, and be merry!"

Dumbledore stepped off the podium and worked his way into the crowd.

Towards the back of the group, Hermione and Severus stood nursing their drinks. Severus scoffed and commented that Dumbledore had always had the flair for the dramatic. 

Hermione smirked and took a drink.

"Excuse me Professor… oh hello Hermione!"

"Hagrid! Oh how are you?" Hermione asked while giving Hagrid a hug. He responded in kind, almost crushing her in the process. 

"Good good… it's wonderful to see you." Hagrid smiled and scratched his head. "Um… has either of you seen a small creature?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Seeing as how I would classify many of the students assembled here as small creatures, you would have to elaborate Hagrid."

"Ah yes. A… Blast-Ended Skrewt wasn't in his cage when I checked 'em before. He's a 'armless fella but, if you see him, could you let me know?"

With a smile, Hagrid moved to find Dumbledore to inform him of the missing creature. Hermione laughed and turned to Severus. "It seems like nothing changes that much around here."

"I agree. Hagrid is as big an oaf as he was when you graduated."

"Severus," came the quiet warning.

********

Both the Potions Master and the Unspeakable were content to stand in the back of the crowd to survey the massed people assembled. Neither one had been what would be termed "social creatures," which was yet another trait they had in common; one of the many they shared in fact. About an hour after the reunion had commenced, Hermione and Severus were discussing another one of their common traits: significant others and lack thereof.

"Now what happened to that last fellow you were seeing? Jack? John?"

Hermione grimaced and curtly replied with, "Jacob." Severus noticed her discomfort on the subject and pursued it. 

"Well what happened with him? I thought you said he was 'the one'?"

She turned to face Severus and said, "Well apparently 'the one' had more than one girlfriend. Five or six was the last number I heard of."

"Mmm. Indeed… sorry love."

She shook her head and took a drink. "It's all right honestly." Bringing her cup up to her lips, she said, "I've found someone new all ready."

Severus did a double take at the comment. "Hermione. You were dating Josh a week ago… how d-"

"Jacob. His name was Jacob. And I'm dating Harry now."

Hermione was afraid to look at her friend in fear of what he would say. When she got no comment or reaction from him at all, she chanced a glance in his direction…

To find him smirking at her.

Hermione sighed. "I know. But remember, the last time we dated we were 19 years old. Who knows anything at 19?"

Ignoring her question, Severus asked her, "Do you believe it will work?" 

"What, Harry and I?"

"You're setting yourself up for heartbreak girl. You know this. It already happened once and it will happen again."

She held up a hand to silence any more comments from him. "Severus, could you just be my friend and _not _the voice of reason for once? I know this is probably wrong but… I need to be happy."

Hermione turned her pleading gaze to him. Severus sighed and reached over to kiss her temple. "Well then be happy love. And now, I believe that Mr. Potter is trying to get your attention."

Hermione looked across the crowd to find Harry frantically beckoning her to join him near Dumbledore.

She reached up and gave Severus a hug. "I'll come find you later Severus."

Severus took a drink as he watched her make her way through the crowd. "This is going to end up badly."


	4. Into the Wild

__

Disclaimer:I am not JK Rowling and am not profiting by writing this story. No trademark infringement is implied nor intended. It is written for purely entertainment purposes.

A/N: Please send all comments to _WiNyGo@hotmail.com__ or leave a review. I'd love to get some helpful suggestions. Thanks!_

"Day by Day"

Part Four:

Into the Wild

****

December 2003

The familiar brown owl flew into Severus' office one afternoon in December. 

"Hello Poe." He patted the owl affectionately while reaching for the attached letter. Perusing it's contents, he chuckled and said, "Well, this should be interesting."

Writing a short reply to Hermione, saying he would meet her in two hours, he rolled up the parchment and began attaching it to Poe's leg. 

"Have you ever heard of "Lord of the Rings"? Apparently it's a movie…" 

Before Severus could finish his conversation with the small owl, Poe flew out of reach and out the window. He shook his head and said to the empty office, "I guess not."

Standing up and walking towards his private chambers, all he could think of was, '_what does one wear to the movies?'_

********

The cabbie turned his head to look at his two passengers. 

"Buckle up folks."

With that, he turned around and slammed on the gas. As the car swerved into traffic, Severus was thrown backwards into the seat. Hermione didn't fare much better... she swore she saw stars when the back of her head forcefully connected with the headrest. Both passengers quickly reached for their seatbelts and buckled themselves in.

The cabbie somehow drove faster and swerved some more. Severus reached out his hand to hold on to the dividing window for some support. Hermione was gripping her window for dear life. 

Weaving in and out of traffic, the cabbie was totally ignorant of the distress of his passengers. "You folks like Ozzy?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned up the volume on the radio to an almost deafening level. At the same time, he cut off yet another car. Severus barely heard the angry horn of the vehicle over the music.

'_And Hermione wonders why I dislike Muggles?_' Severus thought.

"Excuse me!" Hermione shouted over Ozzy's "See You on the Other Side". When there was no response, she repeated herself while banging her hand on the dividing window. The cabbie chose that time to quickly change lanes. The force drove Hermione right into Severus' chest.

"Ow…" Hermione muttered. Her shoulder felt like hell from the impact.

Before she could do anything else, the taxi swerved back into their original lane. Hermione, trying to prevent more movement, grabbed the closest thing: Severus' seatbelt.

"Hermione! Circulation… to… legs!"

The cab moving into the far right lane only increased the pull on Severus' seatbelt.

"Hermione! This is a seatbelt, not a chastity belt!" She only glared in reply.

"All right folks! There's your exit!" The cabbie turned the steering wheel almost completely around, forcing the cab to cross three lanes of traffic. Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the impact that was sure to come.

Surprisingly, the cab ride didn't kill them. A few more side roads, and the taxi stopped in front of the movie theatre. Stopped being a nice way of saying: slammed on the brakes so hard that Severus barely managed going through the dividing window. 

"Thanks and enjoy your show." The cabbie turned down the music and smiled towards the couple. Hermione almost tripped over herself in her haste to exit the cab. Severus, walking at a much slower pace, placed some bills into the cabbie's waiting hand and jumped away from the car when it pealed back into traffic.

Seemingly amused, Severus turned to Hermione. "If that is any indication of how the rest of our day shall go, might I suggest we leave now?"

She chuckled a bit and replied, "It took me forever to get you into Muggle London. I don't think you're getting away that easily. Come on then, let's go."

Hermione walked towards the entrance to the theatre but stopped when she noticed Severus a great deal behind her.

"What's the matter old man? Can't keep up with the young anymore?"

He gave the patented Potions Master glare and said, "Your actions in the cab ride from Hell makes it… difficult to walk."

She looked at him in confusion until she saw his hands cradling his hips as if pain. Hermione laughed when she realized what her force on the seatbelt had inadvertently done.

"I hate Muggle London," were Severus' only words as he entered the theatre, leaving a laughing Hermione outside.

********

After acquiring tickets to the next show, Hermione led Severus to the concession line. 

"What do you want to eat?" Hermione asked.

"I was under the impression that we were to eat later," came the reply.

She rolled her eyes at his ignorance and gestured towards the display windows. 

"Candy. Popcorn. Nachos… take your pick."

While waiting for the line to recede, Severus looked over the selection. At one point, he tugged on Hermione's sleeve. When he had her attention, he pointed to a silver machine with (what looked like) rolled meat revolving up and down.

"What are those?" he asked.

She looked in the direction and wrinkled her nose in distaste. 

"Hot dogs… good food when you forget what's in them."

Before he could open his mouth to ask, she held up a hand and said, "Trust me. You don't want to know what they're made of."

********

"It was too loud, too long, not realistic enough and a complete and total waste of my time."

Hermione seemed affronted when Severus told her his reaction to the movie. "Well I liked it very much! It was by far the best of the three movies."

He turned to her and said, "There are three? Muggles actually pay money to watch that?"

For the first time, she noticed the glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face. She smacked his shoulder with her hand, ignoring his mock look of pain, and led him outside.

"I liked Éowyn. She was strong, stubborn, stood up for what she believed in and didn't take no for an answer."

"Don't forget the fact that she was beautiful," Severus added.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Ah yes. Beautiful, stubborn, and strong. Three qualities every man should fear in his woman."

He laughed quietly. "You should know Hermione. Those qualities are the ones I see when I look at you."

Hermione didn't receive compliments that often so this one made her blush. Quite fiercely in fact. When he laughed at her displeasure, she took his arm with one hand and raised her other for a taxi.

"Oh no you don't." Severus reached for her outstretched hand and quickly folded it into her body. Walking around the corner and into a secluded doorway, he said, "I would like to return to the wizarding world in the normal fashion if you don't mind."

With that, Severus wrapped his arms around her and apparated out of Muggle London.


	5. Bless Me, Father

__

Disclaimer:I am not JK Rowling and am not profiting by writing this story. No trademark infringement is implied nor intended. It is written for purely entertainment purposes.

A/N: Please send all comments to _WiNyGo@hotmail.com__ or leave a review. I'd love to get some helpful suggestions. Thanks!_

"Day by Day"

__

Part Five:

Bless Me, Father

****

May 2004

Another day at Hogwarts had ended. With this day, another year of lazy, incompetent, fool-hardy adolescents had been sent off into the world. Severus rubbed his temples again, while sitting in front of his fireplace. This year had been especially difficult. A new record for exploding cauldrons and an all-time low grade average had been achieved this term. 

He sighed thinking about it, then moved to the cabinet to retrieve some headache drought. After relieving the pressure behind his right eye, Severus glanced towards the ancient grandfather clock in the corner. 

__

'7.08... Hmm, Hermione is late. That doesn't happen very often."

Not even a minute after this thought, Severus heard the knocking on his door. Moving quickly, he opened it to see a sheepish woman on the other side.

"Sorry I'm late Severus," Hermione said as she moved inside his chambers. "I'm afraid I got caught up in conversation with Professor McGonagall."

"Mmhmm. I'm sure."

Hermione didn't take the bait and only smiled at him. She reached into her pocket and drew out a small package. After enlarging it, she handed it to Severus. "Here you go love, it's a 'congratulations, you survived another term' gift."

Sitting the two of them on the couch in front of the fire, he opened the box. Moving the tissue paper aside, he froze and slowly turned towards Hermione. She had a very large grin on her face at the disbelief and horror in his eyes.

Reaching into the box, Severus pulled out a pair of underwear. Boxer shorts to be exact with miniature cauldrons on them. They were of the wizarding variety, so the cauldrons moved and occasionally a burst of smoke could be seen. 

"Oh dear Merlin."

Hermione laughed and took the shorts from him, placing them back in the box. "Now Severus, I know you'll learn to love them. Now, I brought some wine, lets celebrate the end of term, yes?"

As Hermione walked across the room to pour the wine, Severus smirked towards the fire.

__

'That monstrosity will burn as soon as she leaves.'

Handing one glass to Severus and seating herself next to him, she noticed his smirk. Taking a sip, she thought to herself, _'if only he knew there was an Anti-Burn charm on the shorts.'_

********

After an hour or so, and a good deal of wine in their systems, Hermione and Severus moved their conversation from school and work to more personal aspects of life. 

"So how is Mr. Potter?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I wouldn't know Severus. We broke up a few weeks ago."

He settled further into the couch and tried not to say, _I told you so_.

She glanced at him and stated, "Don't say it Severus. I know. I guess I just thought that this time would be different."

"What happened Hermione?"

Hermione blew a stray hair from her face and turned to face her friend. "We just didn't have the time I guess. He's occupied with work and more training… I have my own job with the addition of course work… any dates we had were a rushed affair with one of the two of us running to our next assignment or meeting. Besides, it was straining the friendship between us. We could live without being lovers, but friends, I don't know about that."

Drinking the last of his wine, and standing up to get some more, Severus talked over his shoulder. "Honestly? I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did Hermione. The two of you are just too different to have made things work." He resumed his seat next to her and tapped her temple with one finger. "Besides, you are too smart for him."

She smiled and blushed. Sighing, she asked, "I'm just in a rut aren't I? First Viktor, then Jacob, now Harry… I wonder who the next one will be?"

"Viktor Krum? I thought that was only a short relationship?"

She chuckled and turned towards him. "Oh no, we dated from my fourth to fifth year. We had -- I never told you this story?"

Severus shook his head. She set down her wine and turned to fully face him. "Well then, let's start."

********

"… so our date was a broomstick tour of his hometown. Beautiful scenery, but it was the dead of winter. Not only were we soaked head to foot from the snow, but the cushioning charm had worn off after about ten minutes. Since the tour lasted about an hour… you can imagine how horrible that felt."

He snorted and set his glass down. "You broke up with him over a broomstick ride?"

"Well," Hermione said. "After the tour, we… ahem. Made love." Severus raised an eyebrow and Hermione blushed profusely. "Combine the pain from the tour with… well anyway… boy was I sore the next day!"

Severus laughed outright this time. She smiled and finished her story, "No. We broke up because he was traded to another Quidditch team. The distance had already been bad enough from England to Bulgaria. The relationship wouldn't have survived it."

"You might be surprised Hermione. There is the occasional relationship which can withstand the long distances."

"Are we speaking from personal experience Professor Snape?"

He grinned at the use of his title and started to share his story.

********

"Cailean was the quiet, shy type. But once you got to know her, she could put any Slytherin to shame."

"Even you?"

He laughed. "In our verbal spats, Caia always won. She had a way with words, combined with her own womanly wiles… it was something that got her whatever she wanted. Including me."

Severus reached for the wine bottle to refill his glass only to find it empty. "Damn." He sighed, and set the empty bottle on the floor. Shifting his legs to the table, he got himself comfortable before beginning again. 

"We were both starting Uni students when we met. It was a conference given about new medical discoveries made in the wizarding world. She convinced me to take her out to dinner that night. It all went from there."

"Nothing exciting so far Severus. It sounds like a normal relationship to me."

"It was at the beginning. The first half of the term, we both spent at Uni. After that, Caia was offered a scholarship towards a college in Italy. We actually made it work… her in Italy, me in England. For at least two years it went on like this."

"So what happened between the two of you?"

He looked sheepish, something he never did, and looked at the pattern of the floor. "Did I mention her beautiful roommate Edana?"

Hermione gasped. "Severus! You didn't!"

He nodded and replied, "I did."

She just stared at him with her jaw hanging open. "Hermione, you should close that before you attract flies." With a snap, her jaws shut.

"Severus Septimus Snape, I cannot believe you would do something that low and... so... so... male!"

He merely looked at her.

********

For the rest of the evening, Severus and Hermione rehashed their romantic lives. When they had covered all previous significant others, three for her, six for him, they found themselves sitting on the floor facing the fire. Hermione had settled herself between Severus' legs so that her back rested against his chest. His arms were loosely wrapped around her body, clasped on her stomach. 

"What do I do wrong Severus? These men… and I'm just not good enough for them. I'm not pretty enough, I'm not smart enough and I damn don't love them enough apparently. What do I do Severus?" She gave an un-ladylike sniffle as she fought off tears.

He sighed and rested his cheek against her temple. "First off, Hermione, you need to realise that it is the wine talking here tonight. Second, you are a beautiful, intelligent, loving human being whom I enjoy spending time with. You are the greatest, closest friend I have had these long years and I will not allow you to wallow in this self-pity you've found yourself in."

"It is just not your time Hermione. You are still young do not forget. Look at me… over twenty years your senior and it is still not yet my time." Hermione snuggled closer into Severus' body as he held her tighter. "You'll find him love. And he will cherish you for the wonderful woman you have become. He will make you happy for the rest of your days."

Hermione half-turned to look him in the eyes. "You make me happy Severus. Sometimes, I think you're the only one who can."

Severus merely smiled and ran his finger down her cheek.

"I know that feeling."

****

|| The End ||

(_A/N: In regards to the ending: the challenge required that the story ended with Severus and Hermione in a platonic relationship. That means none of the stuff we want them to do. I intentionally ended it this way so that you could use your imagination about what the impact of wine and long years of friendship would do to them now. The innuendo is there… and I have my own ideas about what transpired after the curtain fell… but I'll leave you to your own thoughts.) _

__


	6. Chosen

A/N: And there you have it folks. Hope it met to your approval. I realize that the characters were pretty OOC… but with a challenge like this, it would be difficult for them not to be. I also know that there is a definite American undertone in it. Well… I am American (unfortunately) and it's a little difficult to rewrite a method you've been using for all of your life. Hopefully, practice makes perfect with this one.

Like I said, "Day by Day" was in response to the "Getting to Know You" challenge posted in WIKTT. Visit the WIKTT web group to view other responses and the original challenge etc.

**__**

Scenarios chosen/required items & phrases used:

Chapter One: Original chapter not following a scenario. Chapter which only features one of two characters (with brief appearance by Snape).

Chapter Two: Christmas scenario. (Our two favourite people bump into each other while Christmas shopping. Their meeting turns into coffee.)

Required item: a 'mini'-sized parcel or bag

Required phrase: 'Did you reduce that, or is it really that small?'

Chapter Three: Reunion scenario (Severus and Hermione run into each other at an Alumni meeting at Hogwarts).

Required item: An escaped beastie of Hagrid's

Required phrase: 'Old age doesn't necessarily mean wisdom

Chapter Four: Muggle London scenario (S & H make an excursion into Muggle London)

Required item: A hot dog

Required phrase: 'This is a seat belt, not a chastity belt!'

Chapter Five: Confessional scenario (boy/girl friend stories are shared over wine)

Required item: Underwear

Required phrase: 'And boy, was I sore the next day!'

--------

Odds 'n Ends:

"Day by Day" - comes from The King and I song "Getting to Know You"

"Into the Wild" - a brief line from Aragorn to Samwise in LOTR: FOTR

The name Septimus - For anyone who isn't a history nut like myself, there was a Roman General named Septimus Severus who was basically the head honcho of North Africa. Might as well throw in a little bit of truth eh?

**__**

LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

May 09, 2003

The deadline for this challenge was in January. I was going through my laptop this weekend, clearing it out from finals, when I ran across it. I thought I'd post it for a few laughs. I don't see myself revising this in the near future… but you never know.

-WNG


End file.
